


dodging bullets

by Aoida_blue



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick disagrees, Discowing Dick, M/M, Robin Jay, you gotta do what you gotta do to get out of trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: There was a very, very short list of things Dick was comfortable doing with Jason for the sake of the Mission. Anything vaguely related to kissing, or, god forbid, sex was definitely not on the list.Everything Jason was doing on this stupid recon was also not on the list.





	

Jason nodded at a kid- maybe fifteen, maybe eighteen- as he walked through the club’s bowels. The kid nodded back and Jason shoved in his hands tried to rein in how smug he felt. Because this? This big sprawling smoking vaguely dingy club was his scene all over. In his dad’s old beat up jacket, Jason looked just like the other street rats. He added a torn up a pair of jeans and it was like he had never left.

A drug deal paused when he passed, which was a warning sign here if there was one, but their eyes didn’t go to Jason. Of course they didn’t, he blended in, he was basically still one of them. Instead they stared at his obnoxious shadow.

Jason scowled at the ground, flicking Dick a look out of the corner of his eye.

“I could have dealt with this by myself.” Jason said lowly as they passed out of hearing range.

The tight look Dick had been sporting the entire time since they’d entered the complex only got tighter. His gaze caught on a couple having drowsy, lazy sex against a couch in a corner and back in a flash to Jason.

“No way were we letting you do this by yourself.” Dick said, shoving his own hands in his ragged jacket, his eyes sweeping ahead in the smoky maze, “I don’t even think you should be here.”

It wasn’t Dick’s appearance that made him stick out. Nah, visually he slotted right within the age range of this sort of place, his outfit was all correct too- battered and old but with a splash of wealth on a big gaudy chain that might have been a fake or stolen. But it was his stupid pursed expression and the way he hovered over Jason like he just wanted to pluck him out of here.

“Ain’t the first time I’ve been here.” Jason told him with a sniff, tugging Dick around a corner, because the fool wasn't paying attentionto the right things, “and I know where Wallace’s office is so…”

Dick hunched a little more forward, chin a little tight as they passed a couple of drugged out girls clearly being traded for a bag of drugs. This deal did not stop when they passed, instead a burly looking guy stepped forward, hand threatening on the bulge on his hip and Jason tensed.

The girls were in bad shape. Bruised, and rack thin, they listed heavily onto each other like it was all that kept them upright. They couldn’t have been more than fourteen. If they hadn't been so drugged up, Jason was betting they would have been crying.

Yeah _that deal?_ Jason wanted to stop that deal right now.

He was calculating the distances between the girls, the brute and himself when Dick’s hand hit the back of his neck. With a rough push, a bitter reminder that they weren’t here for this, Dick’s hand kept him moving onwards. When they disappeared from view, Jason shoved him off. 

“I hate this place.” Jason muttered under his breath. 

All his pride on still blending in, burnt into cinders and Jason wanted to shove his stupid dead dad’s jacket back in the closet and never see it again.

Dick’s smile was thin, “That, I think we can agree on.”

But thankfully they didn’t have to endure much more. Two more twists and they were at the door to Wallace’s office and Jason’s insides knotted for an entirely different reason. Without a word, Dick stepped up beside him, elbowing Jason gently, and Jason took a steep breath in and knocked. 

They waited for a good few moments, and hell, this plan would go south even faster if they were interrupting something, and then Dick tried his hand and knocked. 

Again, silence. 

Dick’s eyes flashed to the corridor either side of them, still empty, still quiet, and he ducked in, pressed a small device against the door and pressed his ear to the device. 

Whatever he was listening for, he must have not have found, because Dick leant back and nodded tightly at Jason. Jason was on his knees in a breath, fingers twisting around the lock picks. 

It was easy, child’s play and Jason leant back on his heels with a grin as the lock caught. He twisted the door knob and swung the open, sending Dick a smirk. 

Dick’s mouth pursed like he was trying not to smile.

“Don’t get cocky.” Dick muttered as he passed him, moving on quiet feet into the room.

Which, typical. Jason rolled his eyes. He was obviously not in this line of work for thanks. 

Wallace’s room was orderly, clean, still smelling like the cigars that Jason knew he liked to smoke. Wallace thought they made him seem older. Really he just looked like a tool, coughing all the damn time. Not that Jason could share this thought. Dick was a man on a mission, straight over to the laptop open on the table. Jason meandered, shutting the door behind them with a quiet click, and idly flicking through the files on the bookcase. His gaze caught on a darker stain on the ground. 

Last time he’d been here, he’d watched another street kid get his brains blown out for a botched job. Might have been the same stain. The stain might have been a new kid.

No, Jason hadn't missed this shit hole.

“Yahztee.” Dick said suddenly and Jason perked.

“Found it?” Jason asked, already coming around to take a look. 

“Yup.” Dick hummed, “And this bad guy is, oh joy, dealing with the Ramanoes. Dock fifty-two a is our next shipment, in five days.”

“Awesome.” Jason said, as insincerely as possible, “so we can-“

There were muttered words outside the doors, and Jason and Dick froze in place, Dick’s eyes immediately locking on Jason.

“Only one way in and out.” Jason said hurriedly, scouring the room for an idea, _any_ idea.

Dick took a breath, “Okay.”

He straightened, moving to the side of the room, grabbing an expensive looking book end and swinging it experimentally in hand - which crap, Dick meant to fight and Jason’s eyes swung to the stain on the floor - and that would not end well.

Inspiration struck and Jason snagged the half open vodka bottle, spilling a bit over himself with a deliberate splash, and Dick frowned up at him.

“What are you-“

Jason skidded around the table, “We can’t fight. Who knows how many there are.” He explained testily, “So we are just going to do this, and then we are never going to speak of it again.”

Dick got that alarmed look on his face, “Wait-“

But he didn’t fight him as Jason splashed the vodka on him too, enough to get the place really smelling, and Jason popped it back of the table. He shucked his jacket and grimacing as he had to drop it on the foul floor. Then, for good measure, Jason mussed up his hair enough just for the curly ends to stick up every direction.

“No.” Dick looked pale as Jason shoved him back against the bookcase, his hands shot out and grabbed Jason’s arms, “No we aren’t even pretending - you are _so_ underage-“

Jason tried to bat him off, eyes snapping to the door, because this is stupid, really fucking stupid.

“Oh relax, you aren’t my first.” Which in hindsight was probably a stupid thing to say to Dick Grayson, but the shock did however get him to loosen his grip enough for Jason to slid down to his knees and wrestle down Dick’s pants.

“Oh my god.” Dick said, voice a little high, “we are so talking about this later.”

“If we survive.” Jason reminded testily, and grabbed Dick’s hand and planted in his hair and just sort of waited, breathing on Dick’s, ha, dick. 

The door’s lock clicked and Jason shoved his mouth to messily kiss the bottom of Dick’s stomach, right above the waist-band of his briefs, which caused a rolling twitch through Dick. Dick gasped, his underpants jerking against Jason’s neck, his hands grasping deeper in Jason’s hair and Jason forced down the thought that he’d once had a fantasy like this once.

Except without the two men, who they could have totally taken, walking into the room and swearing. 

“Ah shit, get out of here drunks.” One spat, recoiling.

Jason twisted and then sprawled backward like he’d fallen over, blinking big eyes wide and surprised as Dick clumsily grabbed at him.

“Fuck, sorry, sorry.” Dick slurred, half tripping on his pants as he dragged Jason out, who stumbled after him, “Fucking, fuck-“

Jason swung out wide like he couldn’t walk straight and ended up knocking the bottle of expensive bottle of vodka over. It smashed loud and echoing and Jason laughed at little until Dick’s hand grabbed him hard and yanked him away.

“You didn’t lock it Fred, so guess who gets to clean this.” The guard hissed at the other.

Jason’s chest was beating hard the moment they stumbling out into the corridor, and although Dick was literally just holding onto his pants with one hand, he didn’t let Jason go until they rounded an empty corner and then Dick’s hands were flying off him, shoving his pants on, his expression losing its loose, drunk and horny vibe. He regained his sour-puss expression like he had been born in it.

Jason’s eyes flicked down as Dick zipped up, seeing the hardness and smirked at Dick for an entirely different reason.

“So, do you want to talk now or later?” Jason asked sweetly and Dick, for the first time Jason had ever known him went red. 

“Oh we are talking later.” Dick said despite his blush, and then added, “It wasn’t you by the way, I would never-“  
  
Jason sighed, cause really, Dick was such a bore.

“Wow. Really.” Jason said and the any fantasy he’d ever had of Dick were just shrivelling up and dying.

“You are underage. I would never even look at you like-“ Dick continued, grabbing Jason’s arm and starting the fast walk out.

“You are such a confidence boost.” Jason said, sarcastic as he could then shot a side-long glance at Dick’s still uncomfortable looking pants, a coy smile on his lips, “Well. Half of you is.”

“ _Jason_.”


End file.
